litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
FERP Heroes
FERP Heroes is the "mobile game" starring everyone's favorite FERP characters! Okay, so it's not a real game, but boy howdy we're going to make it feel like it could be! We had a poll for everyone to rank their favorite characters and from that got the top four characters, which get a bit of special treatment for this "game" concept. That doesn't mean that everyone doesn't get something out of it, of course, because everyone does get a thing or two just for having a character, First things first, our four winners who all receive the lovely colored art! Winner Number One, is a very lovely character that we've all gotten to know over the course of the RP. They are one of the best fighters and supporters in the DTF, and also one of the most understanding too. We've seen this character a lot with their partner, and with their daughter and we've also seen this character in a very special class. This character is… Angel! Winner Number Two, has been known for being a rather forward character. A key supporter in the early stages of the RP but became one of the frontliners later on. One of the few mounted characters in the game paired with one of the sharpest tongues, and with quite an honourable place in the army. Might be a little tough on their son, but a loveable character too. This character is… Chase! Winner Number Three, is a rather quiet character but definitely not a dull one. One of the most skilled fighters in the army, they have been quite a key component to the teams strength. While soft spoken, theyre a good shoulder to cry on and one to share your heart with. A very caring parent for their daughter, and a very faithful lover to their partner. This character is… Green! Winner Number Four, is a good mix of both a fun and enjoyable personality with a courageous fighter spirit. Not only is this character a friendly face around camp, but they are a great parent to their son. While the jokes they spurt may be duller than some, their blade is definitely a lot sharper as well. This character is… Heroi! Stats Table Skills (up to date) Amanda Slow+ - Physic+ - Earthwater Balm+ Renewed Stance 3 - Life to Serve 3 ** Renewed Stance 3 (A) :: If foe initiates combat, unit takes 20% less damage from the foe's first attack. After combat, this unit restores 10 HP. Angel Hurricane Spear - Reposition Atk/Spd Bond 3 - Wings of Mercy 3 - Distant Guard 3 ** Hurricane Spear (16mt) :: Grants Def 3. If unit is adjacent to an ally unit, grants ally +3 Atk/Spd/Def/Res during combat and unit cannot be doubled. Awesome Violent Hex - Vengeance Distant Def 3 - Chill Atk 3 - Panic Ploy 3 ** Violent Hex (14mt) :: At the start of turn, inflicts foes within two spaces with -4 Atk/Spd/Def/Res. Chase Delmarva Light - RecoverPlus - Windfire BalmPlus Dazzling Staff 3 - Odd Res Wave 3 ** Delmarva Light (14mt) :: Calculates damage from staffs like other weapons. If the number of allies within two spaces (not including unit) is > the number of foes within two spaces of target (not including target), grants +7 Atk/Spd during combat. Grace Forged Lance - Rally Def/Res+ Fierce Breath - Null C Disrupt 3 - Spur Spd/Def 2 ** Forged Lance (16mt) :: If unit initiates combat, grants +6 Atk/Def during combat and nullifies foe's follow-up attack. Green Delta Sword - Aether Brazen Atk/Spd 3 - Wrath 3 - Spd Tactic 3 ** Delta Sword (16mt) :: Effective against dragon units. Converts buffs on allies within two spaces to in combat buffs on unit (only highest value applies). Heroi Wo Dao+ - Holy Pavise Fury 3 - Vantage 3 - Atk Smoke 3 ** Holy Pavise (4) :: If foe uses sword, lance, axe, dragonstone or beaststone, reduces damage dealt by 80% and adds 50% of damage reduced to damage dealt to foe after they're attacked. Kody Stealth Arc - Moonbow Swift Strike 2 - Poison Strike 3 - Savage Blow 3 ** Stealth Arc (14mt) :: Effective against fliers. Accelerates special cooldown by 1. If unit initiates combat, foe cannot counterattack. Kyla Guard Bow+ - Noontime Warding Stance 3 - Bowbreaker 3 - Def Shield 3 ** Def Shield 3 © :: If foe initiates combat, unit and allies within two spaces receive +7 Def during combat. Paisley Wandering Kitsune Fang - Rally Spd/Def+ - Iceberg Brazen Spd/Def 3 - Sabotage Spd 3 ** Wandering Kitsune Fang (14mt) :: Grants Atk 3. If the number of foes within two spaces is > the number of allies within two spaces, grants +2 Atk/Spd/Def/Res x X during combat (X is calculated as the difference between the number of allies to foes, with a maximum of +8). At the start of turn, if unit is adjacent to only beasts or dragons or unit is not adjacent to an ally, unit transforms (otherwise, unit reverts). If unit transforms, grants +2 Atk, and if unit initiates combat, inflicts -4 Atk/Def on foe during combat and foe cannot make a follow-up attack. Shed Warrior Tomahawk - Smite Death Blow 3 - Atk/Def Link 3 - Drive Atk 2 ** Warrior Tomahawk (16mt) :: Unit can counter regardless of distance. If unit initiates combat, and foe can counter, foe cannot make a follow-up attack but this unit can. Aimee Blind Sheep - RehabilitiatePlus - Fireflood BalmPlus Atk/Res Push 3 - Wrathful Staff 3 ** Blind Sheep (14mt) :: Foe cannot counterattack. After combat, target and foes within two spaces have their movement restricted to 1 and inflicts Blind status for one turn. : Atk is halved during combat. Aquila Storm Brewer - Galeforce Sturdy Stance 2 - Flier Formation 3 - Def Tactic 3 ** Storm Brewer (16mt) :: At the start of turn, if unit's HP is less than 75%, grants +5 Atk/Spd/Def/Res for ine turn and accelerates special cooldown by 1. Ash Magician's Trick - Swap - Bonfire Close Counter 3 - Def/Res Link 3 ** Magician's Trick (14mt) :: Grants Atk 3. During combat, turns bonuses on foe into bonuses on ally, and nullifies foe's bonuses during combat. After combat, inflicts target and foe's within two spaces with -5 Atk/Spd/Def/Res. Bridgette Jirachi's Bow - Sacrifice Mirror Strike 2 - Mystic Boost 3 - Drive Spd 2 ** Jirachi's Bow (14mt) :: Effective against fliers. If unit initiates combat, halves foe's attack during combat. After combat, unit and allies within two spaces heal 7 HP. Jonah Kirigiri's Blade - Sol Atk/Spd Solo 3 - Null Follow-Up 3 - Drive Def 2 ** Kirigiri's Blade (16mt) :: Accelerates special cooldown by 1. If foe's HP is 100%, grants +5 Atk/Spd during combat. Justine Kunoichi Knife - Harsh CommandPlus Life and Death 3 - Def Feint 3 - Even Atk Wave 3 ** Kunoichi Knife (14mt) :: Effective against infantry and armor foes. If unit initiates combat, and foe can counter, unit makes an automatic follow-up attack before foe can counter. After combat, inflicts target and foes within two spaces with -7 Def/Res. Kashmir Foxflame - Blazing Light Atk/Res Bond 3 - Chill Res 3 - Spur Atk/Res 2 ** Foxflame (14mt) :: Effective against cavalry foes. If unit is within two spaces of a beast or cavalry ally, grants +5 Atk/Res during combat. Kenneth Firesweep Axe+ - Rally Up Attack+ - Glimmer Quick Riposte 3 - Def Warning 3 ** Def Warning © :: If foe's HP is < unit's current HP -1, inflicts -7 Def on foe for one turn. Matt Obsidian Axe - Draconic Aura Iote's Shield - Guard 3 - Guidance 3 ** Obsidian Axe (16mt) :: If unit is within two spaces of an ally with less than 50% HP, unit attacks twice. Tito Sonic Blast - Draw Back - Blazing Wind Special Spiral 3 - Res Smoke 3 ** Sonic Blast (14mt) :: Grants Res 3. If unit initiates combat, and unit's Atk is greater than foe's Atk, grants special cooldown +1 per attack. Wylie Nimble Scissors - Rally Up Spd+ Swift Sparrow 2 - Desperation 3 - Infantry Flash 3 ** Nimble Scissors (14mt) :: If unit's Atk +5 is less than foe's Atk, grants +5 Atk/Spd/Def/Res during combat. Art Gallery Angel winner art.png|Angel's winner art, as drawn by Amanda Chase winner art.png|Chase's winner art, as drawn by Amanda Green winner art.jpg|Green's winner art, as drawn by Grace Heroi winner art.jpg|Heroi's winner art, as drawn by Grace Amanda heroes art.png|Amanda's art, as drawn by Grace Awesome heroes art.png|Awesome's art, as drawn by Amanda Grace heroes art.png|Grace's art, as drawn by Amanda Kody heroes art.png|Kody's art, as drawn by Grace Kyla heroes art.png|Kyla's art, as drawn by Amanda Paisley heroes art.png|Paisley's art, as drawn by Grace Shed heroes art.png|Shed's art, as drawn by Amanda Aimee heroes art.png|Aimee's art, as drawn by Grace Aquila heroes art.png|Aquila's art, as drawn by Grace Ash heroes art.png|Ash's art, as drawn by Amanda Bridgette heroes art.png|Bridgette's art, as drawn by Grace Jonah heroes art.png|Jonah's art, as drawn by Amanda Justine heroes art.png|Justine's art, as drawn by Amanda Kenneth heroes art.png|Kenneth's art, as drawn by Grace Matt heroes art.png|Matt's art, as drawn by Grace Tito heroes art.png|Tito's art, as drawn by Amanda Wylie heroes art.png|Wylie's art, as drawn by Amanda Annoying Wyvern Child - Attack.png|Matt's attacking art, as drawn by Chase Category:FERP